The present invention pertains generally to hydrophobic polymers and in particular to fluorinated polyacrylates.
Polyacrylates have gained wide acceptance as coatings and adhesives. They are easy to use and have considerable strength; however, their resistance to water, solvents and dirt is not as great as that of fluoropolymers. Also fluoropolymers which are thermoplastic can be applied to extremely low-energy surfaces, whereas polyacrylates cannot be so applied. On the other hand, thermoplastic fluoropolymers have poor strength and durability, while polyacrylates have exceptional strength.
Due to the exceptional properties that each type of compound possesses, a highly fluorinated polyacrylate would be extremely useful. Attempts to synthesize fluorinated polyacrylates have, to date, been unsuccessful. To begin with, few fluorinated polyols are known. The ones which are known do not readily react with acids.